As a hydrogen separation device of the type, there is known a laminate-type device that comprises a mixed gas layer for supplying a hydrogen-containing gas and a transmitted gas layer for collecting transmitted hydrogen, as laminated on each other via a hydrogen separation layer of a hydrogen permeable film sandwiched therebetween (for example, see PTL 1-6).
Thus designed, such a laminate-type hydrogen separation device makes it possible to incorporate a large number of hydrogen permeable films in the compact device and enables collection of much hydrogen.
However, in the laminate-type hydrogen separation device, it is unexpectedly difficult to completely separate the mixed gas layer and the transmitted gas layer from each other via the hydrogen separation layer. For example, in PTL 1, there is disclosed a structure equipped with a leakage prevention mechanism between the gas inflow port of the mixed gas layer and the gas inflow port of the transmitted gas layer. However, nothing is referred to therein relating to a seal between the hydrogen separation layer, the mixed gas layer and the transmitted gas layer.
The seal between the layers constituting the laminate must realize airtight contact between the facing surfaces, to which, therefore, a technique of sealing up with a line such as a knife edge could not be applied. The layers that constitute the laminate are thin and are difficult to seal up by bonding through welding. Moreover, the most-advanced hydrogen permeable film that is used for the hydrogen separation layer is mechanically and thermally weak, and in many cases therefore, they must be sealed up by bonding under mild conditions.
Specifically, the laminate must be so constructed as not to detract from the hydrogen separation capability of the hydrogen separation layer therein and, in addition, must realize a sufficient seal of the constitutive layers. In case where the layers are insufficiently sealed up, then not only some components of the mixed gas layer would mix in the transmitted gas layer to worsen the quality of hydrogen of the transmitted gas but also, as the case may be, air outside the laminate would mix in the transmitted gas.